Database systems perform many data operations such as inserting data, deleting data, and searching data. When searching data in a database system, a search query may specify tables, fields in tables, values of fields in tables, etc. In some instances, a search query may specify a range of values for a field in a table in order to search for records in the table that have values in the field that fall within the range of values.